


Get Out of Here

by Aromance91



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, EMT Ian Gallagher, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Sexting, Skype, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Summary: Mickey takes in a stray. Turns out the stray is a lost cat and her owner really wants her back. When Mickey finally decides to return the cat he gets more than he bargained for when he meets the sexy EMT.





	Get Out of Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy one shot for the EG Here Kitty Kitty Challenge. Hope you enjoy. back to work on WIPs xoxo

“Jesus Mandy tell that fuckin thing to shut up!” Mickey rolled his eyes as he sat up from his bed. Another morning rudely awakened by that damn dog. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone to look at the time. It was only 6:30am. Stupid fuckin dog. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up from the bed. Today was gonna be annoying.

 

He made his way into the kitchen and walked past his sister who was sitting at the couch eating a bowl of cereal as she flipped through the channels on the tv.

 

“I’m gonna kill that fuckin thing you know that right?” He opened the fridge and grabbed out the carton of orange juice taking a sip.

 

“Don't touch Toby asshole. It's not his fault” Mandy replied turning her head to look at him. “That stupid cat is out there again. I swear it's here like every day.”

 

He wiped his face with the back of his hand  “Call animal control.”

 

“You're such a dick Mickey. I'm not calling animal control. Just go out there and scare it away.”

 

“Why do I have to?”

 

“You’re the one with the problem” she replied before turning her back to him.“Honestly I think it’s cute when he barks. He thinks he's a guard dog.”

 

He made his way over to the couch and plopped down next to his sister.

 

“Watch it!” Mandy glared at him as she clutched her bowl. “You almost made me spill all over myself.”

 

He let out a small laugh then reached for the half empty pack of cigarettes on the table. Great another thing he needed to do today. “Who’s fuckin cat is that anyway?” He took a drag of his cigarette then blew the smoke through his nose. Mandy shrugged her shoulders in response.

 

He rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch before walking over to the door pulling it open. He walked outside and felt the brisk Chicago air on his face and the sun shone bright in his eyes. He peered over the side of his porch. There, laying next to an empty Budweiser box was a brown cat with small patches of white. It was fairly small, maybe it was a kitten. He could make out something red around its neck, possibly a collar. He started down the stairs when he heard Toby going at it again. “Shut the fuck up” he shouted behind him. Of course the stupid rat kept barking. Ugh.

 

He ran down the stairs to the cat “Shoo! Fuck off” he yelled loudly waving his arms. The cat jumped and started to run away but stopped a few feet away to look at him. “GO!” he ran over to the cat stomping his feet and it quickly scurried down the street.

 

He didn't have a problem with cats that wasn’t it. He had a problem with his bitch sisters dog waking him up everyday at 6am because of a fuckin cat. He flicked his cigarette into the street and walked back up the stairs. Yup. Long fucking day.

 

******

 

Right on time. Toby was losing his fucking mind. “Mandy!”

Silence. What was today? Saturday, she was at work. Great he got to spend the whole day watching her stupid excuse for a dog. He jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. Toby was standing on the chair with his front legs pressed against the window barking loudly.

 

He walked over to the door and pulled it open. He didn't have to walk far before he saw the culprit. This time it was laying by the end of the stairs. “Get out of here” he shouted clapping his hands. “Go on!” The cat looked at him with round eyes and slowly started to walk away. It walked towards the sidewalk then decided to lay down in the grass. Really?

He walked down the stairs “Stupid fuckin cat” he muttered to himself. He approached the intruder and crouched down in front it cupping his hands in front of his mouth. “Go away!”

 

The cat lifted its head for a moment then rest it back down on its front paws. Seriously he was being blown off by a cat. “Shoo!”

Nothing was working, what the hell? He let out an exasperated sigh then stood up from the ground. He would just lock Toby in Mandy’s room. He went to turn around when he lost his footing. He looked to the ground to see the tiny cat snaking its body around his legs. “Fuck off” he said shaking his leg.

 

“ _Meow_ ” the cat chirped and sat down staring up at him curiously. He looked around, who did it belong to? Clearly not a stray because of the collar. Why did he care anyways? That’s right he didn’t **.** He started to the stairs again.

 

“ _Meow_ , _meow_ ” the cat followed behind him. He stopped and looked down at his newly found shadow. “What do you want huh?” The cat rubbed up against his leg again and he could hear the faint sound of a purr. He felt a smile creep across his face as he sat down his bottom step. The cat followed him sniffing at his pants. “What are you doin out here alone hmm?” He reached out carefully and ran his fingers over the soft fur on the cats head. It craned it’s neck and he scratched behind its ear. He saw the collar but there were no tags only a bell. The cat plopped down next to him rolling over exposing its belly.He cautiously pet the short fur and was gifted with a loud purr as the cat wiggled beneath his touch. This wasn't how he thought this would go, the cat was pretty cool. He could tell now it was a she….Cocoa. That was a good name.

She looked like hot chocolate and marshmallows which was one of his favorite drinks.

Well fuck. Now he had a cat.

There was no way he could walk away and leave her outside. Winter was around the corner, the poor thing would freeze to death. He carefully slipped his fingers under the small cat and picked it up. To his surprise Cocoa lay limp in his arms. He cradled her like a baby and slowly started up the stairs. He pushed open the door with his foot and was promptly greeted by Toby. He was barking and jumping trying to get the cat in his arms. The once limp calm creature was starting to stir and he could feel sharp claws sink into his skin. “Ow fuck. Fuck off Toby!” He kicked at the dog and held the cat tighter trying to avoid the nearing situation. “Get out of here asshole!” he kept the dog at bay with his foot as he made his way to this bedroom. He walked inside and slammed the door in Toby’s face. He sat down on his bed softly looking down in his arms at round hazel eyes. “Welcome to your new home Cocoa.” He set the cat on his bed and she slowly stood up walking around with her nose to the blanket. She made her way to his pillow then lay down stretching out her paws. She cocked her head and looked at him. “ _Meow_ ”

 

“Is that so?” He scooted closer to the cat and ran his hand down its back. “You’re probably hungry aren’t ya. Gonna have to get ya some fuckin food I guess.” The cat licked her lips with her long tongue and lay her head on the pillow. He scratched under her chin gently “for now milk will have to do.” He stood up from the bed and walked to the door. “ Wait here I’ll be back.”

 

Wait what? Great, now he was talking to a cat. Come on Milkovich.

He was so glad Mandy wasn't home cause she would be talking so much shit right now. Stupid bitch. He rolled his eyes and opened his door shutting it tightly behind him.

Toby ran up to him and he shooed him away as he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl from the strainer and opened the fridge. Fuck...no milk. Looks like he was going to the store today after all.

 

******

 

Two months had gone by since he found his best friend. Wow that sounded super lame. His best friend. Cocoa was the shit though. She would sleep next to him in bed, her soft purr lulling him to sleep. He didn't need an alarm clock anymore because she would crawl up his stomach and lick at his face around the same time every morning. Just so happens that was the same time he fed her.  She was his little shadow. After several days and a few scratches even Toby had become accustomed to the newest houseguest.

 

Cocoa followed him everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE. She followed him outside on the porch, or when he got up to get a beer she would follow him to the kitchen. The bathroom was a surprise. She would meow and scratch at the door, sticking her little paws underneath begging to come inside. Freak.

**

He was walking home with his brother Iggy when he passed the bus stop. He'd passed this stop hundreds no thousands of times but this was the first time he stopped. There taped to the back of the worn down plastic was a picture of Cocoa. He snatched the flyer down.

 

**Lost Cat $50 reward.**

**Brown with white spots. Very friendly.**

**If found please contact Ian Gallagher at**

**555-555-5555**

 

“You gotta be fuckin kidding me” he looked over to brother. “You see this shit?”

 

Iggy grabbed the flyer from his hand. “Isn't that your cat man?”

 

“Apparently fuckin not” he scoffed. Fuck them. That cat was always outside. Whoever this Ian guy was he obviously didn't care for her. He actually loved the fluffball. “Na fuck that guy.I'm keepin her.” He crumpled up the flyer and threw it over his shoulder. She was his cat now.

 

****

 

3 weeks later

 

“Mickey you’ll never believe what I found.” Mandy sat down next to him and shoved a piece of paper in his face.

“Look familiar?”

 

He pulled his head back and grabbed the paper.

 

**Lost Cat $150 reward.**

**Brown with white spots. Very friendly.**

**If found please contact Ian Gallagher at**

**555-555-5555**

**Please contact with any details. Thank you.**

 

There were four different pictures this time. Each one showing Cocoa looking content with a toy or sleeping on a bed. There was even one with her rolled over showing her stomach. Damn it. He really REALLY didn't want to give her back. It wasn't fair. “Fuck” He rubbed his nose and turned to his sister. “The fuck am I supposed to do now?”

 

“Guy’s probably worried Mickey. I mean it snowed last night, how would you feel of you thought she was out there?”

 

His sister stared at him with a raised brow. “Fuck fine. Call em”

 

“Me?” Mandy jumped up from the couch. “Why me?”

 

“Cause you're the one who's fuckin guiltin me into it. So you call.”

 

“Yea..no. I'm not the one who stole someone else's cat asshole.” His sister walked to her bedroom door. “She’s your problem.”

 

He looked down at the offending flyer. Fuck. He wasn’t gonna call. A text would do just fine.

 

 **Mickey (12:10pm)** _I found your cat_

 

 **555-555-5555 (12:12pm)** _OMG! Can you send a picture? I just want to be sure._

 

He scoffed. He was fuckin sure.

 **Mickey (12:15pm)** _You want her back or not?_

 

 **555-555-5555** **(12:20pm)** _I’m at work right now but I can send my sister to get her._

 

Seriously? Dude was offering a $150 reward but couldn’t take the day to get his cat that he missed so much.

 

 **Mickey (12:22pm)** _You can’t get her yourself?_

 

 **555-555-5555** **(12:25pm)** _I can’t leave work right now but if you tell me where you want to meet my sister can come right away._

 

Really? He couldn’t miss her that much then. Na...he loved her more than this clown. Fuck this. He closed out of the message and tossed his phone on the table. Sure it was petty but any excuse was better than no excuse.

 

 _“Meow”_ He turned to see Cocoa jump on the couch. She crawled into his lap and started rubbing her soft cheek against him. “ _Meow_ ” He scratched her head and leaned back in the couch letting his cat cuddle in his lap. Suddenly his phone vibrated again. He knew it was that Ian guy. “You’re not goin anywhere kitty” he cooed as he kissed Cocoas furry head.

 

“ **_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_ ** ”

Now the dude was calling him. Still no. He could blow up his phone but no way was he taking Cocoa from him.

 

***

 

“Mickey!” There was a loud bang on his door. He gently shoved the ball of fur from his stomach and rolled off the bed making his way to the door. He opened it to see his older brother Iggy staring at him holding his phone. “Gimme that” he snatched the phone from his brothers hand then tossed it on his bed. “What?”

 

Iggy crossed his arms and looked around him to his bed. “Still got her then?”

 

“Yea I still got her moron she’s my fuckin cat” he said defensively.

 

“You should check your phone bro. Shits been goin off all afternoon. Someone really wants to talk to you.”

 

“Wow. Thank you for that life altering advice. Fuck you very much” he rubbed his nose. “Anything else you wanna say?”

 

Iggy held up his hands in surrender.

 

“Great. Bye now” he shut the door in his brothers face then walked over to his bed. He grabbed his phone and unlocked the screen. 2 missed calls and 8 text messages fuck.

 

 **555-555-5555 (12:30pm)** _So...where do you want to meet?_

 

 **555-555-5555 (12:35pm)** _I can come to you after work if that’s better. Can you call me?_

 

**Missed call (12:50pm)**

 

 **555-555-5555 (1:15pm)** _This isn’t cool dude. You can’t just ignore me. You have my cat._

 

 **555-555-5555 (1:40pm)** _Is this about the reward because I can do $200? Call me._

 

**Missed call (2:15pm)**

 

 **555-555-5555 (3:30pm)** _I’m off work at 5:30 so I can come get her myself then. I have the money. Where do you want to meet?_

 

 **555-555-5555 (3:45pm)** _For real dude this is fucked up._

 

 **555-555-5555 (3:55pm)** _What is your problem asshole? You messaged me and now you wont respond._

 

 **555-555-5555 (4:15pm)** _Look man. What do you want? Weed, money...what? Tell me please I really just want my cat back. My mom gave her to me and she’s all I have left of her. Please be a decent person and call me._

 

“What the fuck..really?” he sighed and ran his hand down his face. He looked to the bed where Cocoa was curled up fast asleep. Damn it. This Ian dude seemed like a dick at first but now the guy just seemed desperate, practically begging. He wasn’t a bad person he just didn’t want to give up his friend...she was all he had. She didn’t judge him, lie, steal,or pretend to get what she wanted. Her companionship was pure...but it wasn’t his to have. Not really.

 

All he had left of his mom was a faded picture where you could barely make out her face, if he lost that he didn’t know what he would do. Cocoa was a living, breathing, tangible memory. He rubbed his nose and reached for his pack of cigarettes on the dresser. He lit one then sat down next to the sleeping cat. He took a drag then ran his fingers through her silky fur. “Well cat, looks like you’re going home.” He licked his lips and let out an mournful sigh before typing his response.

 

 **Mickey (4:30pm)** _We can meet at the Homan Square Park 6pm_

 

 **555-555-5555 (4:45pm)** _So you’re not dead, just ignoring me?_

 

Who the fuck does this dude think he’s talkin to?

 **Mickey (4:55pm)** _You’re lucky I’m textin your ass back_

 

 **555-555-5555 (5:00pm)** _Are you looking for a thank you? You have my cat and..you messaged me dude._

 

 **Mickey (5:05pm)** _Had your cat for 2 months, she was outside before that. What took you so long to look for her?  Why should I give her back to someone who don’t care about her?_

 

 **555-555-5555 (5:15pm)** _I don’t know where you’re from but around here it cost money to put out ads and print flyers. Thought I could find her myself. She likes to chill outside plus she has a collar. Who keeps a cat with a collar? Obviously she belonged to someone._

 

 **Mickey (5:20pm)** _No tags = mine_

 

 **555-555-5555 (5:25pm)** _Wrong. No tags but collar = shelter. If you would have attempted to be a decent person you would have found that she’s chipped. She could have been home by now._

 

What the fuck is chipped? Like microchip? This dude really was a douche. What was wrong with regular fuckin tags? Whatever the sooner this was done the sooner he could forget it ever happened.

 

 **Mickey (5:30pm)** _Just be there at 6pm._

 

 **555-555-5555 (5:35pm)** _Fine_

 

****

He sat on the bench smoking a cigarette Cocoa laying asleep in a cardboard box he lined with towels. He had a grocery bag filled with cat toys and a stuffed animal owl she ripped the neck from. He told himself she was just a cat. He didn’t get sentimental he was a Milkovich. He took a drag of his cigarette and stared at his phone. It was 6:15 pm and no sign of this Ian guy. He was going to wait 5 more minutes then memories or no memories Cocoa was his and dude could fuck himself. He tried.

He opened the box and stared down at the sleeping cat. Fuck. Why did he even look at his phone? He couldn’t do this. Cocoa was his. “Fuck it” He flicked his cigarette butt and stood up from the bench grabbing the plastic bag, cardboard box in arm. He started walking out of the park watching the cars. A bus left the stop ahead and a crowd of people flooded the sidewalk. He stepped to the side since they were blocking his way. Once the majority passed he went to cross the street.

 

“Hey!”

 

He turned around to see a tall redhead, maybe early 20’s. He looked like a cop so he started walking faster, pretty sure he still had a joint in his pocket.

 

“Wait stop!” The voice got closer and he could tell the guy was running to catch up to him.

 

He rolled his eyes and turned around to face the stranger “The fuck do you want man? I’m busy.”

 

The redhead scoffed and folded his arms. “Yea? Busy stealing my cat again?”

 

Mickey rubbed his nose and licked his lips “Wait..” he put his hand out in front of him and his eyes scanned the man in front of him “You’re Ian? Ian Gallagher?”

 

“Last time I checked. And you are?”

 

“None of your fuckin buisness is who I am.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket “6:25pm man. You’re late.”

 

The man gave him a once over then shook his head. “Seriously dude. Sorry if my saving lives interfered with your plans for the night.”

 

He stared at the redhead and examined his clothes more carefully. It was clear now, he wasn't a cop. He was an EMT and his uniform fit his body very nicely. His arms looked strong. They’d have to be to be able to his job, carrying people to safety. Hell he looked like he could pick him up...whoa no. “Uh..I”  he rubbed his nose again. “Whatever you’re here so I guess..” he trailed off.

 

“You give me back my cat”

 

“Yea I was gettin there dick. Ahem” he cleared his throat and handed Ian the plastic bag. The man gave him a curious look and peered inside. “That uh..that’s her toys and shit. There’s an owl in there she likes to tear at and the little plastic balls with bells she likes to swat around. Oh!” he reached into the bag pulling out a plastic mouse and aiming it at the sidewalk, the red light reflecting on bits of snow. “This is a laser I bought her. It shines a red mouse on the floor and..” He stopped because he felt eyes on him. He looked up Ian was staring at him with emerald green eyes and a small smile across his face.

 

“The fuck are you lookin at?”

 

“Nothing” Ian let a small laugh and averted his eyes before glancing back at him. It was kinda cute. “Just didn’t expect to see Mr. Fuck you so passionate about a cat toy” he replied.

 

“Yea well you don’t know shit about me.” He dropped the plastic mouse back in the bag and handed Ian the box. He felt a warmth encase his hand and noticed he was still holding on to it and now Ian’s hands were touching his own. He quickly let go and stepped back feeling his cheeks get hot. Pull it together.

“So this is it then. You got your fuckin cat, hope your happy.” He was not going to cry, nope not gonna happen. He turned to walk away when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. “What? He turned around to see Ian reach into the pockets of his pants and pull out a small envelope.

 

“I almost forgot the reward. Here you go man.”

 

He stared at the white envelope in disbelief. For the first time in his life money couldn’t fix the hole in his heart. He scoffed and slapped the envelope from Ian’s hands letting it hit the wet ground. “Didn’t do it for the fuckin money.” Ian stared at him with a furrowed brow, confusion lacing his wide eyes. Probably shocked the south side trash didn’t take his handout. He turned around and walked away, this time ignoring the redhead as he tried to call him back. Fuck Ian and fuck that cat for coming into his life.

 

****

2 weeks later

 

“Jesus Mickey it was just a cat” his sister said as she walked over his legs stretched out on the table. She sat down and passed him her cigarette. He folded his arms across his chest and took a drag. He forgot to get rid of Cocoas food dish. It had been pushed under the bed and he found it this morning looking for his headphones. It had barely been two weeks and he missed the furry little fucker too much. He had thought about going to the shelter and adopting a kitten. Well that was really Mandy’s suggestion. She said he was being ‘emo’ but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. No cat could replace Cocoa. He let out a deep sigh and leaned his head back on the couch closing his eyes.

 

“God you’re depressing. You really miss her don’t you?”

 

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his sister. “What gave that away genius?”

 

“Fuck off asshole” she snapped punching him in the shoulder. “Why don’t you text this Ian guy and see if you can see her?”

 

He sat up and turned his body to face his sister rubbing his shoulder “A. that’s the stupidest thing I ever heard and B. That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard.”

 

“Fine, be that way. Sit there and mope like a little baby.” Mandy huffed standing up from the couch. “I’m just sayin it’s worth a shot.”

 

He lifted his legs from the table and stretched across the couch. “Are you still talkin?”

 

“Ughh why do I even try!”

 

He heard the door slam and turned to see the now empty room. He’d thought about it but how pathetic was that? Like ‘hey dude I miss your cat can I come see it?’ Who does that? No he would just get the fuck over it. He reached for his phone to text his brother, a bottle of jack and maybe an 8 ball sounded like a good start. He sent his brother the message and was about to set his phone down when he saw an incoming call. He didn’t recognize the number so he hit decline. He tossed his phone on the table and closed his eyes.

 

**“Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz”**

 

Who was calling him? Nobody called people anymore it was all text. He reached for his phone in frustration and looked at the screen. 3 missed calls. Hmm..maybe Iggy got himself caught up in some bullshit or could be Colin using a burner phone. He clicked on the number and opened a new message.

 

 **Mickey (1:15pm)** _Why the fuck are you callin me?_

 

 **555-555-5555 (1:17pm)** **** _Are you always this friendly or is this a particularly good day?_

 

 **Mickey (1:20pm)** _Whos askin?_

 

 **555-555-5555 (1:25pm)** _Ian. Ian Gallagher from the park…_

 

Ok. Alright, be cool. Why was he texting him? He was some hot EMT, he didn’t even know if he was gay. Not that it mattered because he wasn’t looking..not really. What about Cocoa? Oh my god it was about Coco!

 

He pushed the call button and Ian picked up

 

_“Hello?”_

 

_“Is she ok?”_

 

There was silence on the line for a brief second   _“Is who ok?”_

 

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. _“Cocoa Ian. Is. She. Ok?”_

 

_“You mean Casper? Yea she’s great. Seems kinda sad though, not eating very much. Don’t know what wrong..”_

 

_“Did you try playing music while she eats?”_

 

He heard Ian scoff _“Why would I do that?”_

 

_“Because Gallagher. That’s how she eats. I always played Godsmack when she ate. She really likes Voodoo. I play that one around dinner and she naps after.”_

 

_“Are you telling me how to feed my own cat?”_

 

_“Apparently you don’t know what you’re fuckin doin or she would be eatin and you wouldn’t be on the phone with me.”_

 

 _“This was a stupid Idea. Just forget it.”_ **Click.**

 

Jerk.

 

****

 

5 days later

 

**“Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz”**

 

“Fuck off” he growled to his empty room reaching for his phone. He looked at the time it was 8:30 am. Who is up on a Sunday at 8:30 in the fuckin morning? He blinked the sleep from his eyes and let them adjust to the light invading his room.

 

“ **Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz”**

 

“Jesus alright!” He rolled his eyes as he recognized the number. He knew the guy would keep calling so he brought the phone to his ear.

 

_“What do you want man?”_

 

_“Just thought I’d tell you you were right.”_

 

_“About…”_

 

_“The music. I fed her and played some System and she started to eat. Guess it made her feel more comfortable.”_

 

_“That’s great. uh.. Thanks I guess?”_

 

_“For what?”_

 

_“For callin me...”_

 

_“Anytime. I mean...it was no problem.”_

 

Mickey could feel his lips curling up into a smile. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth thoughtfully. Through the silence he could hear Ian breathing..it sounded heavy, nervous. The same way he was breathing.

 

_“What did you play?”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“The song man. What song did you play?’_

 

_“Song yea. Uh.. Hypnotize which is honestly kinda ironic because..”_

 

 _“She started eating right after”_ he laughed.

 

 _“Yea..exactly.”_ there was another long pause. _“Do you like System?”_

 

_“Love System man, Godsmack, Korn, Slipknot. Like all that shit.”_

 

_“So you’ve heard of Stone Sour?”_

 

_“Who?”_

 

He heard Ian laugh. It was a deep hearty laugh that felt like it filled the room even though it was coming from a little speaker and Ian was who knows where.

 

_“Stone Sour. It’s Corey Taylor's band.”_

 

_“Why do I care? Who’s Corey Taylor?”_

 

_“Oh my god are you for real right now? How do you not know who Corey Taylor is?”_

 

He rubbed his nose and felt his cheeks get hot. Now he was embarrassed. Why was he even still talkin to this tool?

 

_“Fuck off man. I’m busy so unless..”_

 

_“No sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. I just think it’s funny you like Slipknot but don’t know who he is. He’s the lead singer.”_

 

_‘I said I like them don’t mean I’m a fuckin Wikipedia.”_

 

 _“Well consider that your fun fact for the day”_ Ian said in an upbeat voice.

 

He licked his lips and chewed on his bottom lip. _“Yea..ok. Thanks..”_

 

_“Sure thing.”_

 

He scratched the back off his neck. He was beginning to get anxious. Why was he still on the phone with this guy? Why wasn’t Ian saying anything else?This was so weird.

 

_“So I should..”_

 

_“Yea I gotta get ready for work anyways.”_

 

_“Ok bye”_

 

_“Bye”_

 

**Click.**

 

*******

 

4 days later

 

 **Gallagher ( 11:15pm)** _What do you think is better a latte or a cappuccino?_

 

 **Mickey (11:20pm)** _Who drinks coffee at night?_

 

 **Gallagher (11:25pm)** _Someone who just pulled a double and has to be at work again in...5 hours._

 

 **Mickey (11:30pm)** _Not a fan of coffee can’t help ya_

 

 **Gallagher (11:35pm)** _Who doesn’t like coffee? You sure you’re human?_

 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes then leaned back in his bed.

 **Mickey (11:37pm)** _Coffee’s bitter, I like hot chocolate...it’s sweet._

 

 **Gallagher (11:45pm)** _Someone got a sweet tooth. Let’s see cake or pie?_

 

He pursed his lips in thought. He really liked cake but pie was really good too...ah ha.

 **Mickey (11:56pm)** _Cheesecake_

 

 **Gallagher (12:00am)** _Also know as pie_ ;).

 

 **Mickey (12:05am)** No. _It’s in a class of its own Gallagher._

 

 **Gallagher (12:08am)** _Uh huh. Didn’t know I was talking to the dessert expert. So hot chocolate not coffee and you like cheesecake. 2 new things I know about you._

 

Mickey laughed. Sneaky fuck.

 **Mickey (12:10am)** _Congratulations you want a medal?_

 

 **Gallagher (12:15am)** _No. Not a medal just your name. Or should I just call you Mr. Fuck you?_

 

 **Mickey (12:20am)** _Fuck off_

 

 **Gallagher (12:25am)** _My bad Mr. Fuck off then?_

 

He laughed and rolled his eyes. What would it hurt?

 **Mickey (12:30am)** _Mickey alright. You happy now?_

 

 **Gallagher (12:32am)** _Yes Mickey. Thank you Mickey._

 

Fuck this guy was annoying.

 **Mickey (12:35am)** _We done here? Some of us actually like sleep._

 

 **Gallagher (12:40am)** _Old man lol. Goodnight Mickey._

 

 **Mickey (12:50am)** _Night_

 

********

 

3 weeks later

 

 **Gallagher (2:10pm)** _So much blood Mick. This guys tibia bone was literally sticking out of his leg_

 

***Pic***

 

 **Mickey (2:15pm)** _Christ Ian. You took a picture? Is that even legal?_

 

 **Gallagher (2:20pm** _) He asked me too for his insurance and idk maybe. Who cares. We got him to the hospital and he’s getting fixed up._

 

 **Gallagher (2:35pm)** _What are you doin??_

 

He took a bite of his cereal and leaned back into the couch.

 **Mickey (2:38)** _Eating and watching Tv_

 

 **Gallagher (2:40pm)** Eating _what?_

 

Oh my god guy. He must have no life..he liked the attention though. Just a little bit.

 **Mickey** **(2:43pm)** _Fruit loops_

 

 **Gallagher (2:45pm)** _What are you watching?_

 

 **MIckey (2:48pm)** _Why you up my ass man? Gonna ask what I’m wearin next? Boxers or briefs?_

 

 **Gallagher (2:49)** ………. ;).

 

The fuck did that mean?  Fuckin guy. Now he didn’t know what to say back. He normally didn’t text this much but he had been talking to Ian almost everyday for a month. It was cool sometimes...now it was awkward. Where was his sister when he needed her?

 

 **Gallagher (2:52pm)** _???_

 

What now? Ugh “Mandy!” he banged on his sisters door praying she was home. He heard a loud sigh and shuffling to the door.

 

His sister swung the door open and glared at him. She had nail polish in her hand and half painted fingernails. “What asshole?”

 

“What does it mean when someone send you dots and a wink?”

 

She scrunched up her face and raised a brow. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Here” he shoved his phone at his sister and she looked over the page.

 

“Holy shit Mickey!” She glanced up at him and scrolled through the thread.

 

“What? Is it bad?”

 

“Since when do you have a boyfriend?” His sister continued to scroll.

 

“Ok that’s enough give it back.” He went to reach for his phone but his sister held it behind her. “I’m not playin bitch give it here!”

 

“Hmm nope. I wanna see what this Gallagher texts you next. I’m thinkin dick pic.” His sister smiled and looked back at his phone. “This is a lot of textin for someone who’s ‘not your boyfriend.”

 

“Oh my god.” He pinched his nose in frustration. “He’s not my boyfriend. Alright, he’s the guy who has Cocoa. We just talk. Tell me what the dots mean please.”

 

His sister dropped her hand and gave him his phone. She leaned against the door and blew on her nails. “You’re kidding right? The cat guy Mickey? If you talk to him why don’t you just go see the stupid cat?”

 

He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. “First of all she’s not stupid and second none of your fuckin buisness. Can you tell me or not?”

 

“Fine. The …. means multiple things based on the context. In your little message it seems like he’s askin you what you’re wearin.”

 

He looked at his phone then back at his sister “What? No he’s fuckin not.”

 

“Riiight because I know nothing about sexting” she rolled her eyes then shut her door.

 

“It’s not fuckin sexting” he shouted at the closed door. Well this was great. He was over this conversation now because he didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want to sound stupid so easier not to respond at all.

 

****

 

**“Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz”**

 

“Fuuuck” he groaned and reached for his phone. Sure enough he had several text messages. 2 from earlier and one just now. He clicked open the thread.

 

 **Gallagher (3:15pm)** _Can we pretend that didn’t happen and you can tell me what you are watching?_

 

 **Gallagher (3:25pm)** _?_

 

 **Gallagher (12:15am)** _you awake?_

 

Mickey sighed and threw his head back against his pillow lifting his phone to his face. **Mickey (12:18am)** _I am now_

 

 **Gallagher (12:20am)** _Oh. Sorry. I can’t sleep._

 

 **Mickey (12:22am)** _So you thought why not wake Mickey up_ **(-_-)**

 

 **Gallagher (12:25am)** _I wanted to apologize for earlier. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…_  :{

 

He wasn’t uncomfortable really he just didn’t know what to say. Honest the most uncomfortable thing about the whole situation was talking to his sister.

 **Mickey (12:28am)** _Na man it’s cool. Not a big deal._

 

 **Gallagher (12:30am)** _Good. I thought maybe if you thought I was gay you wouldn’t want to talk to me anymore._

 

Ok. Ok...that happened. Ian was gay. He was gay and talking to him. Was Mandy right? Did he like him? Was he sexting? NO. No one does that shit. If he liked him he would say somethin right? That’s how it worked. He’d never dated anyone before, never saw the appeal. His father was a homophobic, white pride drunk who thank god walked out years ago before he came out. He still had a lingering fear Terry would find out but his gun would protect him if need be. Ian though...he was hot and funny. Not many people made him laugh but Ian did on a daily. He was reading into this way WAY too much. He needed to take a deep breath and come back down to planet earth. He needed..

 

 **Gallagher (12:45am)** _You still there? Did you fall asleep Mick?_

 

That was a easy out and he should take it but instead he responded.

 **Mickey (12:47am)** _Nope wide awake man. What are you doin?_

 

 **Gallagher (12:49am)** _Laying in bed talking to you…._

 

There it was again the …… What did it mean??? He suddenly felt nervous and his mouth went dry. It was just a text why was he feeling like this. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a joint lighting it up. He took puffed a few times then held the smoke in until he couldn’t any longer letting out a small cloud followed by a scratchy cough. Much better.

 **Mickey (12:51am)** _Yea? Me too, smokin a joint. You doin anything else?_

 

 **Gallagher (12:55am)** _It’s pretty late Mick. What else would I be doing?_

 

He didn’t know what Ian did. It was late and he was alone in his bed right? Yea he was alone guy acted pretty single. How would he know what he was doing? Could be anything really. Sky’s the limit. He could be playing...video games or looking at pictures of things people look at. Anything.. He didn’t know how to respond but that didn’t stop his hands and stoner brain from doing it anyway.

 **Mickey (1:10am)** _Like I would know. Do whatever you want man_

 

 **Gallagher (1:15am)** _Really? Whatever I want... you sure?_ ;p

 

He swallowed thickly then with shaky fingers texted his response.

 **Mickey (1:18am)** _That’s what I said…_

 

 **Gallagher (1:20am)** _I might be grabbing something but I’m still not sure if I should. What do u think?_

 

He let out a deep breath he didn’t even realize he was holding as he stared at the words on his screen. What if he said something stupid? He’d never done this. fuck .

 

 **Mickey (1:23am)** _You should do that_

Really Milkovich? That is what you came up with. Ugh. Kill me now. He grabbed his pillow and covered his face. What was he doing?

 

 **Gallagher (1:30am)** _What else should I do Mick?_

 

Fuck fuck fuck.

 

 **Mickey (1:32am)** _..you tell me_

 

 **Gallagher (1:34am)** _Just in general or in detail? There’s a big difference_

 

 **Mickey (1:36am)** _How big?_

He did not just ask that. Oh my god. It was taking all his strength to not throw his phone across the room and change his number. That’s what he should do. Pretend this never happened.

 

 **Gallagher (1:38am)** _9”. Is that too much?_

 

He choked on the staggered breath he drew in. That was pretty big, not gonna lie kinda intimidating. Not like it mattered, this was just fun right, not like anything would really happen.

 **Mickey (1:40am)** _Nope._

 

 **Gallagher (1:42am)** _Good. Does that mean I get to keep my gold star? Or is that more your color?_

 

He’d watched enough porn to know what that meant. It was Ian’s attempt at determining if he was a top or a bottom. Well played.

 **_Mickey (1:44am)_ ** _All yours man. Not my thing._

 

 **Gallagher (1:46am)** _What is your thing Mick hm? You seem like the kinda guy who can handle a lot._

 

 **Mickey (1:50am)** _You seem like the kinda guy who likes to give.._

 

 **Gallagher (1:52am)** _I am. Is that what you want? Want me to give it to you?_

 

He didn’t know when his hand slipped under his boxers but it did and now he was getting harder by the minute.

 **Mickey (1:54am)** _I could take whatever you got_

 

 **Gallagher (1:55am)** _Yea? Think you could? Tell me what you would do then._

 

 **Mickey (2:00am)** _What would you want me to do?_

God he sucked at this. Why was he still trying? He was just gonna embarrass himself more.

 

 **Gallagher (2:05am)** _Ok..first you should kneel down your knees and undo my belt._

 

Jesus Ian!

 **Mickey( 2:07am)** _Yea and??_

 

 **Gallagher (2:10am)** _Then you would reach into my boxers and pull out my cock wrapping your pink lips around it. Does that sound like something you would do?_

 

Yep. Yes it sounded like exactly what he would do. He started pumping his dick in his hand.

 

 **Mickey (2:12am)** _Yea. I would do that. What else?_

 

 **Gallagher (2:15am)** _You tell me Mick. Bit one sided here._

 

He rolled his eyes.

 **Mickey (2:18am)** _Come on Gallagher. Stop fuckin around_

 

 **Gallagher (2:20am)** _Wow Mick. You’re a bossy bottom aren’t you. Bet you get real sassy when you’re getting fucked._

 

 **Mickey (2:22am)** _Wouldn’t you like to know?_

 

 **Gallagher (2:24am)** _No I can tell. Tough guy like you needs a real man to take care of that ass huh? Bet you like to be tossed around...am I right?_

 

“Hmm” He sucked in his lip as he stroked himself thinking of Ian’s arms. To be honest he hadn’t stopped thinkin about them.

 **Mickey (2:26am)** _You think you’re a real man Gallagher?_

 

 **Gallagher (2:28am)** _I think I could turn you out and make you scream my name. Real enough for you Mick?_

 

Not quite there. He needed more. He needed proof...or maybe he was just super horny and his fingers were moving down and he wanted motivation.

 **Mickey (2:30am)** _Show me_

 

 **Gallagher (2:31am)** _?_

 

 **Mickey (2:33am)** _Gonna make me spell it out for you. Said you’re a real man..show me.._

 

 **Gallagher (2:35am)** _You’re touching yourself aren’t you? Need something to think about while your fingers explore.._ :p

***Pic***

 

“Fuuuck” he groaned licking his lips as his two fingers slipped into his hole. He started moving them back and forth until he found his prostate. He rubbed against at a hurried pace. “Hmm” He was so close. Ian wasn’t lying he was hung like a bull. He wasn’t sure if he could take it but he could pretend he was right now.

 

 **Gallagher (2:43am)** _You close Mick? I’m close. Thinkin about throwing you on my bed parting your cheeks and watching as my cock thrusts in and out of that bossy bottom…_

 

_He was so close. Fuck he was.._

_“_ **_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz”_ **

 

Are you serious? Ian was calling him.

 **Mickey (2:42am)** _Fuck you don’t call me right now_

 

 **Gallagher (2:45am)** _Fuck you. I want to. Wanna fuck you hard and fast Mick. Pick up the phone._

 

**Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz**

Fuck fine.

 

 **_“_ ** _What Ian?”_

 

 _“So fiesty.”_ Ian’s voice was low and primal. Different then how he sounded the many other times they’d talked on the phone.

 

_“I’m kinda busy.”_

 

_“I know me too. Thought we could be busy together. My hard cock likes the sound of your voice.”_

 

 _“hmm..uh”_ he sighed.

 

_“Oh..was that for me?”_

 

_“Fuck off”_

 

_“Mmm. Think you’re so tough don’t you? Bet I can knock you down a level. Fuck you into submission.”_

 

He had to bite his lip to keep the whimper from escaping his lips. _“You think so Gallagher? I’m nobody's bitch”_

 

_“Don’t.. uh.. have to be a bitch to get fucked like one ..mmm..”_

 

He liked this better than texting because both his hands were free. Ian’s sultry voice in his ear was a bonus. _“More”_ he panted.

 

_“I’d bend you over on your hands and knees, smack your ass hard then watch my cock sink into your tight ass”_

 

_“And..don’t stop”_

 

_“And then grab your waist and own that ass. I’d suck your skin between my teeth as I kiss your neck and call you..”_

 

_“Mm fuck..Call me what?”_

 

_“I’d call you a good boy. Would you like that?”_

 

 _“Oh fuuck yes”_ he opened his eyes as he hand filled up with his hot release. He could hear Ian groan on the other end. Fuck. What did he just do? Phone sex?

 

 _“That was.._ ”

 

 _“Awesome”_ he sighed falling back into his pillow.

 

_“I was gonna say amazing but awesome is good too.”_

 

_“Someone's got a big head”_

 

_“I do you saw it”_

 

He laughed and shook his head. _“It’s 3am and I’m hangin up now Go to sleep Gallagher.”_

 

_“You don’t wanna go again?”_

 

_“Oh my god Ian. Fuck off.”_

 

_“Night Mick”_

 

_“Night.”_

 

****

 

2 weeks later

 

 **Mickey (9:15pm)** _I don’t know man. Can’t we just talk on the phone?_

 

 **Firecrotch (9:18pm)** _No Mick don’t be a baby. Everyone does it. Trust me it will be fun._

 

 **MIckey (9:20pm)** _How is this fun for me_  (-_-)?

 

 **Firecrotch (9:22pm)** _Because it will be like your here. You know it’s live._

 

Ugh. They had decided to meet up next week for coffee but Ian wanted to do this first. They had been ‘sexting’ or whatever you call it since that night. Ian was easy to talk to and as far as sex goes, he might be alone in his bed but Ian made it feel like he was right there. Yea..he was nervous. He didn’t like the guy to start off but he grew on him and they became friends. Then other stuff happened and he didn’t know what they were doing. It was easier that way, fun. Still he was afraid they would meet and hate each other like they did before. That would suck. Ian had the same fear and had made it known so he was trying to convince him to skype. He really didn’t want to. It was weird but Ian wanted him too so…

 

 **MIckey (9:25pm)** _Fine. You better not be a fuckin asshole_

 

 **Firecrotch (9:26pm)** _Likewise. Ready? I’m gonna call you._

 

_***Skype Convo***_

 

 _“Wow this is weird”_   _He leaned back against his wall and stared at the freckled face on his screen._

 

_Ian shrugged his shoulders and pulled his legs up on his bed “Not really you’re just nervous. In fact can see you blushing Mick”_

 

_He rubbed his nose and licked his lips “Fuck off man”_

 

_“What? I think you look hot when your nervous” A wide grin spread across Ian’s face and Mickey couldn’t help but let out a small laugh._

 

_“I told you..”_

 

_“Fuck off I know. So grumpy. So...what do you do MIlkovich?”_

 

_He glanced away then back up to his phone with a serious face “I’m a pimp”_

 

_Ian laughed then stared with wide eyes when he kept a straight face. “Seriously?”_

_“Yup”_

 

_Ian ran his hand through his hair “Ok..that’s different” he laughed clearly thrown by his occupation. “Is that all you do?”_

 

_“You really wanna know Gallagher or you just tryin to make conversation. I can spare you the details and we can skip to the good shit.”_

 

_“Yea I wanna know. The whole point is to get to know each other”_

 

_He took in a deep breath then reached for his cigarettes. “Do lots of things man. Drugs, guns, things” he replied lighting his cigarette._

 

_“I get it. Gotta do what you gotta do. I’ve done stuff too” Ian trailed off and he looked down at his blanket “Not the worst things you could do” he said softly._

 

_“Uh yea I guess not. Hoping to get a job tarring roofs though, that or maybe with my uncle over at the foundry.”_

 

_Ian looked up and smiled “Yea those sound like good options.”_

 

_He rubbed his nose “What bout you? You livin the dream Mr ‘I save peoples lives’” He said with a mocking tone using finger quotes._

 

_Ian let out a deep sigh and his eyes hardened even though there was still a smile on his face. “It’s a good gig. I like it. Always wanted to be an Officer in the Army though..”_

 

_He scoffed at the comment “Really? Don’t officers get shot first?”_

 

_Ian rolled his eyes “No Mick that’s not how it works. Doesn’t matter anyways. Never gonna happen?”_

 

_“Why's that?”_

 

_Ian’s body stiffened. “It’s not important anymore. Like I said I like my job.”_

 

_He took a drag from his dwindling smoke then snuffed it out in the ashtray on his nightstand. “Kinda looks important. Whatever it is got you all weird and gloomy.”_

 

_Ian scoffed “I’m not gloomy I just…” Ian paused and scratched his neck “I just don’t want to freak you out. I kinda like you if you didn’t catch that”_

 

_He felt his cheeks get hot and he licked his lips “I kinda like you too Gallagher so stop fuckin around and tell me.”_

 

_“Some stuff happened when I was younger. I got sick and made some bad choices, most of them were illegal so….no Army.”_

 

_“Ok..so far not that crazy”_

 

_“I’m bipolar Mickey have you heard of that?”_

 

_“No” he stood up from the bed and pulled off his shirt then kicked off his pants. “What is it?” he walked over to his dresser to grab a pair of sweats._

 

_“It’s hard to explain. It’s like a massive high period barely sleep. I get tons of energy, no sense of consequence.To be honest really freeing actually which is what makes it so dangerous” Ian laughed then his brow furrowed “After though is low period. Sometimes I don’t even wanna get out of bed” Ian glanced away from the camera “It’s better now though. I’m taking meds that make it manageable”_

 

That was a lot to take in. He didn’t even know such a thing existed and Ian...Ian seemed perfect and put together. To know he was dealing with something like that, something unimaginable it made him feel an overwhelming sense of pride for the green eyed boy.

 

“ _I’m glad it’s better. Shit sounds intense. You’re pretty badass Gallagher._ ”

 

Ian looked up at the screen with doubt in his eyes. _“You say that now..”_

 

_“Na man. You gotta deal with all that stupid shit and handle everyone else's stupid shit. Like you said you save lives. I repeat badass”_

 

Ian smiled and his green eyes lit up at his words. He wanted to reach through the phone and touch his face. He could tell Ian was still feeling off and he wanted to lighten the mood. That was a lot to share. _“So Firecrotch we gonna try fuckin over..”_

 

_“Shh..easy tiger. Still got prying eyes on my side.” Ian turned the camera to a bunk bed where a boy maybe 15 was reading a comic then turned it back to him “That’s my brother Carl. He’s a little psycho but I love him”_

 

_“No sex then?”_

 

_Ian sighed and shook his head “Jesus Mick is that all you think about? Not tonight sorry.”_

 

_He sucked his lip between his teeth trying to hold back his obvious disappointment. Now that he was looking at Ian the thought was much more intriguing._

 

_“Are you upset?” Ian flopped back on his pillow and raised a brow._

 

_“No” he said shortly._

 

_“Don’t lie Mick. Tell you what...I’ll text you.”_

 

_He rolled his eyes “Thought you couldn’t do anything?”_

 

_“I can’t” Ian smiled winked at him “I can help you though” he said his voice low and seductive._

 

_“Uh huh Ok. Text me”_

 

_“K. Hey Mick?”_

 

_“Huh?”_

 

_“We should do this again” Ian glanced away then back to the phone “It was nice to you know actually talk to you..”_

 

_He scratched the back of his neck “Yea man. I liked it to so whenever you want...hurry up and text me.”_

 

He hung up the phone and crawled under his covers. He felt a spark ignite inside him as he lay there. Ian was somethin else. He actually looked forward to talking to him and felt a little sad when he didn’t get a call or a message those rare occasions. Who knows ..maybe this could be something.

 

****

1 week later

 

 **Firecrotch (10:15am)** _Can’t make coffee._

 

Are you fuckin kidding me. They planned this last week. He knew this was too good to be true. He didn’t even really sleep with the guy and he was already blowin him off.

 **Mickey (10:20am)** _Why the hell not?_

 

 **Mickey (10:25am)** _We can meet up later. Grab a dog?_

 

He didn’t blow people up but he really liked Ian. He didn’t understand why he was ignoring him.

 

 **Mickey (10:40am)** _You workin today?_

 

No answer. Fine. He pushed the call button and the line rang several times before going to voicemail. He waited an hour then tried again but no luck. Fuck this.

 

He was sitting on the couch next to his brother watching reruns of friends and smoking a joint when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and scoffed in disbelief.

 

 **Firecrotch (12:40pm)** _Sorry left my phone upstairs. I wasn’t trying to blow you off._

 

Yea right. They were supposed to meet at 9 and not only did Ian cancel but he completely blew him off. He didn’t have time for shit like that. This right here is why he didn’t date.

 

 **Firecrotch (1:00pm)** _I know you’re mad but I have something better than coffee for you._

 

 **Firecrotch (2:00om)** _Come on Mick. Call me. I’m not gonna tell you if you keep ignoring me._

 

Jesus this guy just doesn’t give up.

 

 **Mickey (2:05pm)** _?_

 

 **Firecrotch (2:06)** _Really ? That’s it? For fucks sake Micke just talk to me. I told you it was an emergency._

 

He rolled his eyes feeling his heart race. He was getting annoyed but didn’t want to say something stupid. Too bad his fingers didn’t get the message.

 **Mickey (2:10pm)** _If you’re not dead lose my number...so lose my number_

 

 **Firecrotch (2:15pm)** _2119 S. Homan Ave. Meet here in 20 minutes. Please?_

 

 **Mickey (2:20pm)** _Why so you can leave me waitin like some bitch?_

 

 **Firecrotch (2:22pm)** _Just come over man_

 

He threw his phone on the table and took a drag of his joint.

 

“Lady problems?” Iggy cocked his eyebrow and looked at him with a stupid smile.

 

“That supposed to be a joke?”

 

“Yes…”

 

He rubbed his nose with his knuckle “Well it’s not fuckin funny. Dudes a fuckin asshole. Really expects me to just hop up and run across town after he ditched me.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic bro. Thought you liked this guy.”

 

He snatched his phone from the table then rose from the couch “I thought I did too” he said as he walked over to the door. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door. “Just might end up kickin his ass though” he said slamming the door behind him.

 

***

 

He followed the directions from his GPS. It only took about 10 minutes to walk to the address Ian gave him. He was surprised, thought maybe the dude lived more midtown. When he appoached the house Ian was sitting outside on the steps. He thought it would be weird seeing him again but instead there was a wave of familiarity that floated between them.

 

Ian jumped up from the steps as he opened the gate. “Mickey! You came.”

 

He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and shrugged his shoulders. “Why am I here Gallagher?”

 

“Here let me show you” Ian reached for his hand but he quickly shoved them in his hoodie pockets. The redhead started at him with a hurt look on his face. “Uh..follow me” Ian said dejectedly.

 

He rolled his eyes and followed the man up the stairs and into the house. He was immediately hit with the smell of weed and cigarettes. The smell of bacon lingered through the air. They walked over to his kitchen where the boy from the video and a young girl were sitting cross legged on the floor in front of a closet.

“You’ve had enough time guys. Go outside or something” Ian said leaning against the wall.

 

“Whatever” the boy said and stood up walking into the kitchen. The girl who looked around 16 gave him a once over then looked back at Ian. “I should go check on Franny anyways”

 

“Wash your hands Debs” Ian called after the girl. What the hell was going on here?

 

“Again Ian. Why am I here right now? You blew me off remember?” He crossed his arms and stared at the red head expectantly.

 

“I didn’t mean to. I told you that.”

 

“Still did”

 

Ian scoffed and crouched down on the floor. “Sit down and relax Mick.”

 

“Are you..”

 

“Jesus Mickey just fucking sit down!” Ian said harshly. Normally he would punch someone in the fuckin teeth for talking to him like that but Ian just made him curious.

 

“Better be good” he mumbled then crouched down on the floor next to the redhead. The closet was covered with a towel and there was a weird smell coming from it.

 

“Ready?” Ian looked at him with a wide grin.

 

“Much as I’ll ever be” He watched complacently as the redhead lifted the towel.

 

 _Mew Mew_ His eyes widened as they fell upon Cocoa. She was stretched out a across a red cat bed with 6 newborn kittens suckling her while 2 more tried to fight there way through. His heart warmed and he looked over at Ian. “This was the emergency?”

 

Ian nodded his head. “Yep. Debbie called me right as I got off work and…”

 

“You worked today?”

 

“Yea. Swing shift 1- 9:30 Anyway I got home changed and left my phone upstairs. With all this” Ian pointed to Cocoa and her litter “I forgot to grab it. I didn’t…” He wasn’t sure what it was. The sincerity in Ian’s eyes of the joy of being next to his Cocoa in all her glory. Whatever it was caused his mind to blur and the next thing he knew he had captured Ian’s lips in a kiss. Ian grabbed his head and threaded his hands through his hair pulling him closer. He felt hot all over as Ian’s tongue swirled around his own, he tasted like coffee and cigarettes. “Mickey” Ian sighed into the kiss.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Come upstairs with me?”

 

He pulled back and looked into a flushed freckled face and green eyes. “What are we doin here Gallagher?” He didn’t expect to be the one to get all sentimental but the way he felt when Ian didn’t answer him and then how he felt when they kissed. He wanted it to be something.

 

“I want to be with you Mick” Ian said grabbing his face in his hands. He turned to look again at the litter of kittens. “You’re taking one home.”

 

“I am?”

 

Ian leaned his head against his then kissed his lips lightly, then dipped his head brushing his lips over his neck and up to his ear. “Mm hmm, but first..come upstairs so I can show you what a real man can do.” he whispered.

 

He felt his dick twitch at Ian’s words and his tone of voice. He didn’t have to be told twice. He stood up from the floor and followed his boyfriend...yup that’s right boyfriend up the stairs. Ian stood in the doorway. “After you”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
